The invention relates to a pipe reducer made from a plastic material.
Known pipe reducers serve to create a fluid-carrying connection between two pipes with different inner diameters; to accomplish this, the known pipe reducers have a design that includes at least three sections, two outer sections with cylindrical, uniform inner diameters, said inner diameters corresponding to the inner diameters of the respective pipes to be connected, and a middle section constituting a transition between the two different inner diameters.
As a result of this design, known pipe reducers require a certain amount of space, particularly when the difference between the inner diameters of the pipes to be connected is quite large, accompanied by the fact that in certain cases in which there is limited space available for a pipeline to be installed, the installation is usually very laborious and difficult.